1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for attracting and exterminating harmful insects, in particular mosquitoes, and in particular relates to a portable insect killing apparatus which emulates certain characteristics of a mammal to attract insects to the apparatus where they are electrocuted.
2. Background and Prior Art
Insect killing devices are known in the art, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,255,468, 4,852,296, 4,891,904, 5,205,064, 5,020,270, 4,696,126, and 5,301,458.
The conventional insect killing devices heretofore known typically use light to attract insects to an electrocution grid. Aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,904 to Tabita discloses a heating device for heating a liquid insecticide containing carrier, such as a mat or wick, for evaporating the insecticide into the atmosphere.
The known prior art devices are largely ineffective for killing mosquitoes, blood-sucking insects notorious for carrying and spreading diseases such as malaria and yellow fever, while such devices attract and kill many harmless or environmentally beneficial species of insects. A side effect of such systems is that they are prone to eventual failure as a result of clogging of the voltage grid by the remains of larger insects, which can lead to short circuits, inability of the grid to electrocute additional insects, and other failures. Systems such as disclosed in the ""904 patent which release toxic poisons into the air clearly are undesirable.
There remains a need in the art for a device which is effective for attracting and exterminating mosquitoes, while being environmentally safe and minimizing attraction of other beneficial insects.
The present invention is directed to solving the above discussed problems. The present invention provides apparatus which attracts primarily mosquitoes by simulating the breathing and motion characteristics of mammals and fowl, which are the primary targets of mosquitoes for sucking blood from which proteins are obtained.
The apparatus according to the present invention produces positive heated air streams, preferably mixed with aromatics, and also provides motion, to attract mosquitoes to an electrified wire grid, where they are electrocuted and incinerated.
In particular, the present invention provides apparatus for killing insects, comprising a main body having an outer wall, an inner wall, an air space therebetween, and an interior chamber enclosed by the inner wall, a source of heat for heating the air space between the outer and inner walls, and creating a heat gradient surrounding the outer wall, an electrocution grid for providing a voltage potential difference sufficient for electrocution of insects, the electrocution grid being located within the interior chamber, and a fan for directing a flow of air from an area surrounding the outer wall in the vicinity of the heat gradient into the interior chamber and through the electrocution grid.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for killing insects, comprising a main body, including an electrocution grid for providing a voltage potential difference sufficient for electrocution of insects, and a provision for attracting insects to the electrocution grid (such as heat, scents/pheromones, moisture or the like), and a mechanism for imparting periodic motion to the main body to simulate motion of a living creature.